mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Poque (episode)
:For the character this episode is about, see Dr. Poque Poque is the third episode of Version 1. Rocko and Derek experiment with Poque's latest addition to the Mega64, while Poque deals with a hacker. Plot The episode begins with a monologue by an unseen character. The unseen character speaks about his nightmares of Poque and the Mega64. He imagines stabbing Poque to death, and vows that he will not rest until Poque is gone. After the opening, the scene cuts to an other experiment with the Mega64. Rocko is trapped in the world of Shenmue and must find the man who killed his father. The scene cuts again to Rocko and Derek in Dr. Poque's underground lair. They explain that they are waiting for Poque to reveal his latest invention. Poque contacts them from his apartment above ground, but before he can explain what he has been working on he is interrupted by a mysterious message from someone, calling Poque a 'H4gm0.' He calls his roommate Horatio to help him investigate the message and orders Marcus to continue his new project for him. Marcus appears below ground and explains that Dr. Poque's newest creation is a multiplayer add-on for the Mega64. He mentions nothing beyond the fact that he has "a ticking time bomb" for them to play with, and orders Rocko and Derek to begin the experiment. They put on their Mega64 helmets and load the game Super Dodge Ball. After the experiment, Rocko and Derek receive a call from someone named "Tony." Tony tells them: "Eat at Joe's." When he realizes that Rocko and Derek don't understand what he means, he panics and hangs up. Back at the apartment, Dr. Poque discovers that the mysterious message came from a hacker, who accessed the system through a network adapter that was installed earlier for the Mega64's multiplayer add-on. Horatio leaves to check on the central computer's firewall. as tr1gg3r s3r1ou5]] Poque then receives a transmission from the hacker. He introduces himself as 'tr1gg3r s3r1ou5'. He insults Dr. Poque for playing console games, claiming that PC games like Diablo are better. When tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 claims that he has never even heard of the Dreamcast, Poque segues into a music video, rapping about the history of the Sega Dreamcast. While Dr. Poque is busy rapping, tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 takes the opportunity to hack the Mega64. He plans to load Duke Nukem into the Mega64 and use god mode to kill Rocko and Derek. Poque tries to warn them, but his transmission is blocked by tr1gg3r s3r1ou5. Even worse, Horatio is unable to set up an adequate firewall to stop him. tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 connects to the Mega64 using his own homemade helmet and begins loading Duke Nukem, but before the game can begin Poque manages to reboot the system. He deletes all of tr1gg3r s3r1ou5's user files and loads Street Fighter. Trapped as Chun-li in the Mega64, tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 is easily beaten by Rocko (as Ryu), and Derek (as E. Honda). Rocko and Derek disconnect from the Mega64, unaware of how close they came to death. Horatio returns and reports that he was finally able to set up a firewall, and also that he ruined Poque's car. While Rocko and Derek muse on the events of the day, Sean returns. When they tell him about the call they got from Tony. Sean realizes it was intended for him, as many years ago a man named Tony broke into his home and killed his girlfriend right in front of his eyes, saying, "I told you to eat at Joe's! Hahaha...you'll never find me, Shawn... I'm Tony, I kill all the people you love! Hahaha..." Continuity * Tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 returns in Version 2 episode 6, Stranger Trivia * First appearance of Horatio's Room * It is revealed in the DVD commentary that tr1gg3r s3r1ou5's real name is "Rion". * After Poque finds out that Horatio destroyed his car, he removes his beanie in frustration. This is the only time in the series when Poque is seen not wearing a hat, except in flash backs. * The Dreamcast rap video features Hunkty Krunkty and the father from the news debate skit, both played by Derrick Acosta and cut out from earlier episodes. * As detailed in the commentary for this episode, the scene where Trigger Serious is claiming that PC games are better, Viewtiful Joe is on the television in the background. It is a well-known fact that Viewtiful Joe is a console game, one for Gamecube specifically. Quotes tr1gg3r s3r1ou5: "I see him in my sleep. Images... Memories that die hard. A grand creation? A masterpiece? It disgusts me. Makes me ill. I hate his creation almost as much as I hate him. I see him in my sleep. His face... it haunts my nightmares. Nightmares so wretched, that they've perverted my dreams. I don't sleep anymore. I will never rest again, not so long as I wake up in a world containing the name." Credits SHAWN CHATFIELD AS SEAN MARCUS AS HIMSELF CHAZ BALTEZORE AS TR1GG3R 53R1OU5 NANCY BOTTE MOM NICOLE CRAKES BOOTY SHAKER THE MEGA64 PLAYERS MICHAEL BARBARY DOMINIC BOTTE BRANDON BRASHARS CASEY CABRAL JASON GODFREY JESSICA HOFFMAN ADAM MCCARTHY IAN LUCKEY JENNY LUCKEY VANESSA LUCKEY MIKE RAY JONATHAN ROHRBACHER FILMED BY SHAWN CHATFIELD COSTUMES BY TD PHILOSTRATE VANESSA LUCKEY PRODUCED BY ROCCO BOTTE MEGA64 CREATED BY ROCCO BOTTE DERRICK ACOSTA ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY ROCCO BOTTE SPECIAL THANKS CRAIG CHATFIELD MARC FRIDAY NEAL GETTLING LEE WRIGHT THE FORUM GOONS |} Category:Episodes